You Can't Go Home Again
by idealrain
Summary: Maggie's daughter, Sarah, comes home for the first time in fifteen years. Maggie isn't sure how to merge her past and present lives, including her affair with Victor.  I don't own anyone from Days. I also don't really know the character of Sarah, so any
1. Chapter 1

You can't go home again

Maggie's daughter, Sarah, comes home for the first time in fifteen years. Maggie isn't sure how to merge her past and present lives, including her affair with Victor.

I don't own anyone from Days. I also don't really know the character of Sarah, so any feedback would be helpful.

* * *

"Maggie-"Victor murmured in his sleep, reaching for his girlfriend of four months. Not finding her, he woke up, annoyed. Victor sighed and threw on a robe.

"Maggie?" Victor walked into the kitchen, where Maggie was cleaning the oven. "Is the gas on? Because I know you're nervous about this…"

"Don't even go there. I couldn't sleep," Maggie said.

"I noticed. I woke up, cold and lonely. Come back to bed." Victor sat down.

"Mmmm…." Maggie sat on Victor's lap. She kissed him. Victor smiled.

"We're alone."

"Which we won't be tomorrow. So, Mr. Kiriakis, do you have any ideas?" Maggie asked softly.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Victor asked.

"I see no need."

"Maggie, we need to get softer kitchen chairs if you want to get adventurous again," Victor groaned.

"I know. So we did the kitchen, the bedroom, the den…."

"….bathroom, living room, and office. I think we are doing good on your quest on making love in each room."

"Thank you for joining me on the quest. It's more fun with you."

Victor laughed. "I hope so."

"Should we go back to bed?" Maggie asked.

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Maggie, you need to get up. You have to open Chez Rouge in two hours," Victor shook his lover awake.

"Mmm, no."

"Mmmm, yes. Get up because Sarah will be here for lunch at noon," Victor reminded Maggie.

"Ah. I have that today. I'm sick," Maggie pulled the covers over her head.

"Margaret Elizabeth Horton. You cannot be serious. If I have to go to have dessert with your estranged daughter, you're coming."

"We can just go to some Greek island and get marry instead," Maggie offered.

"O.k."

"Really?"

"Sure, honey. We'll hop on a jet and be in Greece tonight, planning to be married by tomorrow. Then tomorrow morning when you wake up and have the same issues about us getting married, we'll come home tomorrow night, still not married. Get dress. We have things to do today."

"You are the most frustrating man," Maggie said.

"And you love me," Victor reminded Maggie. Maggie laughed and kissed Victor.

"I do love you."

* * *

A slender red head entered the restaurant and scanned the room for her mother. She spoke to the maître, who pointed her towards a table near the back.

"Mother! Hello."

"Sarah, honey, how are you?" Maggie said, smiling.

"Good. It's good to be backing home. So, this is Chez Rouge?"

"Yeah, this is the restaurant. Let me show you around," Maggie said.

"So," Sarah said, opening a menu, "is the Greek joining us?"

"Yes, Victor will be joining us for dessert, darling," Maggie said.

"Great." Sarah smiled although fake.

"Sarah, I know Victor has done some things in the past, but I love him. Hopefully you can eventually accept that," Maggie said.

"It's just so unexpected. Are you sure the grief from Dad and Grandma didn't impair your sense of judgment?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, I know what I'm doing. I also know my life over the past four years has changed," Maggie said.

"And I haven't been around," Sarah said.

"I didn't say that," Maggie said.

"You didn't have to. What are your future plans with Victor?" Sarah asked bluntly.

"I don't know."

"Are you going to marry him?"

Maggie laughed. "That is the million dollar question. But no, not right now. We're fine being not married. We might consider co-habitation but with our track records, I don't think we would get married. Unless I might be force to testify against him in court."

"Well, considering his history…" Sarah murmured.

"What about my history?" Victor asked.

"Sarah thinks I might marry you in order to avoid testify against you," Maggie explained.

"Well, that's a tactic I haven't considered yet. Hello, you must be Sarah," Victor said.

"You must be the Greek, I mean, Victor," Sarah said.

"I've been called worse. Often by your mother," Victor said.

"Victor…" Maggie warned. "Would you like to sit down?"

Victor flashed on the morning's earlier activities and smirked. "Of course."

Maggie could only pray she would get though the meal.

* * *

"You're doing better on the baklava, Maggie," Victor complimented her.

"Must be your cooking classes, Victor," Maggie said.

Sarah bit back a rude remark.

"So in your travels, have you gotten to Greece yet?" Victor asked.

"No, I seemed to miss that country," Sarah said, which confused Maggie.

"Sarah, you were there in 2006 for the conference on AIDS. Sarah works for the World Health Organization," Maggie said.

"I'm sorry. I need to leave," Sarah said, overwhelmed.

"Uh, o.k. I'll see you later," Maggie said, confused.

After her daughter left, Maggie turned to Victor.

"That went well."

"Honey, give her time," Victor comforted her.

"She was her daddy's girl. Mickey might've not been her biological father but Sarah adored him," Maggie said, sadly.

"Must've been nice," Victor said, wistfully, thinking of Isabella.

"She was so crushed at his funeral. And now…"

"The Greek is dating her mother," Victor said.

"Yeah, we're not using the nickname."

"But I like it."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "You give me enough to deal with."


	2. Chapter 2

"Julie?" Sarah called as she walked into the Horton homestead. An excited whoop came from the kitchen.

"Sarah, darling," Julie came through the kitchen door in a whirlwind.

"You looked great! It's nice to know some things never change," Sarah said, bitterly.

"Ah, you had lunch with your mother and 'the Greek'. To be a fly on that wall," Julie said.

"I just don't get how Mother could go from Daddy to dating Victor Kiriakis. They're so different," Sarah said.

"Well, they both love your mother. Both devoted to family. Both can be generous. Maggie…"Julie paused, figuring how to phase her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jennifer. We're in the kitchen," Julie called.

"Sarah! How's the Odysseus of the Hortons?" Jennifer hugged her cousin.

"Not loving the Greek reference, Jen. In fact I think I'll swear off all things Greek," Sarah said.

"Do you realize how many things have Greek origins?" Jennifer pointed out.

"Including Caesar salad, which you love," Julie added.

"I can do Thousand Islands," Sarah retorted.

"It's not like they are running off and eloping next week, Sar. Maggie's pretty firm about that point," Jennifer said.

Julie grew very quiet and stared at the table. Jennifer narrowed her eyes.

"Julie…"

"What?"

"Has Victor…" Jennifer thought about the wording, "When has marriage come up in Aunt Maggie and Victor's relationship?"

"I can't say," Julie said.

"But you know information," Jennifer said. Julie didn't say anything.

"I'll only answer yes and no questions," Julie finally said.

"Julie….has Victor propose to Mother?" Sarah asked.

Julie debated in her mind and settled on an answer. "No."

"She's hesitating," Jennifer noticed.

"Has the topic of marriage come up recently?" Sarah asked.

"Yes."

"Has Maggie flat-out refused Victor?" Jennifer asked

"No," Julie said.

Sarah was confused by the conflicting information.

"At lunch, she said the only reason she would marry him would be to avoid testify against him in court."

Now Julie looked surprised.

"I think that was a joke. Maggie has mentioned one situation where she could see marrying Victor in a hurry. It was mentioned as a do or die situation with the understanding no one was to bring it up again."

"Well, that's helpful," Sarah said sarcastically.

"Sarah, you and Melissa need to talk to your mother about those things. Look, sweetheart, Doug and I don't mind looking after your mom. We love Maggie and if she's having a bad day, we can deal with it or Melanie can or Victor can. Your mother's in remission right now. But I think while she's doing well, you need to talk about her choices."

"I suppose I should call Melissa," Sarah said.

Jennifer chuckled. "Just think you and Melissa had one of the more normal Horton childhoods."

"Discounting the fact I walked in on Mom and Neil, yes, I suppose we did," Sarah said.

"As oppose to my mother, who was raped by my father while married to your father, or the situation Hope was put in," Jennifer pointed out.

"Hey!" Julie objected.

"Sorry, Julie. Marrying your mother's widow is weird. Just ask Hope," Sarah said.

"We actually had that conversation. _We_ talk unlike you two and your mothers. Sarah, talk to Maggie. You and Melissa definitely need to know what she wants to do."

Realization sunk in. "Julie, Mom's fine, now. But let's say she wasn't. Would she actually marry the Greek?"

Julie sighed. "Right now, Doug and I are your mother's emergency contracts. But I think if she relapsed, Victor would be scrambling for a judge. And I think your mother would finally accept. "

"That would give him legal rights to medical decisions," Sarah said.

"Mmm…" Julie said nonchantaley.

"I need to talk to Melissa."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Well, it wouldn't be like running off to Athens and eloping, which you actually had a nightmare about, Sarah. Mom's of age and she knows what she's doing. Unless you want to move back home and deal with the medical issues that may or may not come up, I say back off. Mom loves Victor. And I think Victor might actually love Mom."

"Do you think Victor will want to deal with the medical issues?" Sarah asked skeptically.

"I think Mom lets Victor knows exactly what he's getting into. I know when I visited them; Victor seems to treat Mom well. I also know Victor goes to all Moms' doctor appointments. Mom also complains that Victor is always bugging her to take her meds and rest. I think they are being realistic, which I hate to say, Dad never was."

"Dad was an optimistic when it came to Mom's condition. He always saw the girl in the red dress and shoes he took dancing," Sarah smiled.

"And Mom loved that about him. But, honey, Dad's not here. Mom has a right to move on with her life, even with Victor."

"Come home," Sarah pleaded. Melissa sighed.

"Fine. But only for a week."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, Melissa, I would love to have you home," Maggie said.

Victor walked into room with a bag of groceries. Maggie smiled at him, and continued her conversation,

"Victor would have a chance to win Dance, Dance Revolution on the Wii. Where are you planning on staying? Well, yes, Melanie still comes over here. You can stay here or Julie's. So, probably Julie's. O.k. see you then. Love you, too, sweetheart." Maggie hung the phone.

"The Hortons are descending," Victor commented.

"The Hortons want to make sure you don't hurt their beloved Maggie," Maggie said.

"But don't they know you're also my beloved?" Victor asked, kissing Maggie.

"Mmmm….remind me," Maggie said.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. Marry me," Victor kissed Maggie's face as the door opened.

Melanie gasped. Maggie and Victor looked up at the door.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard? Did Victor just propose?"

Victor and Maggie broke apart. Melanie looked at Maggie for an answer.

"Yes, Victor just proposed." Maggie started to unpack groceries.

"And?"

"And I need to put away groceries."

"She doesn't love me enough," Victor pouted. Maggie shot him a look.

"Well, you're early this month."

"So Victor proposes to you every month?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, on the third Wednesday," Maggie shrugged.

"And you just refused every single one."

"She shatters my hopes and dreams every month," Victor said.

"Victor…" Maggie warned.

"Sorry. I need to check my email," Victor said, kissing Maggie on his way out.

"Victor proposes every month." Melanie said, amazed.

"Mel, drop it. I don't know if you and Phillip have in-jokes but this is one of ours. Victor knows my answer before he asks. I know he has our wedding bands and my engagement ring bought," Maggie said.

"So you're not getting married?"

Maggie sighed, frustrated. "I feel like I need to take out a t.v. ad. 'Maggie Horton and Victor Kiriakis are not getting married any time soon. Stop asking Maggie.' "

"I would feel better if you did that, Mom," Sarah said.

"Would you really? Because if that all it takes," Maggie teased. Sarah rolled her eyes.

Melanie shifted uncomfortablely. Maggie noticed this.

"Sarah, I would like to introduce Melanie. I know you met at Mickey's funeral but that day was hard on everyone. Mel, this is my youngest daughter, Sarah Margaret," Maggie smiled at her girls.

"Wow, you look like your mom," Melanie blurted out. Sarah and Maggie laughed.

"We heard that a lot," Sarah explained. She smiled at Melanie. "Does Mom get confused when you and Melissa are in the same room?"

"Oh, because of the Mel thing. She goes to full names or Lanie and Lissa. Once in a while she says Mel and we both answer."

"Speaking of Melissa, she's coming home. Apparently someone called her and said her mother was insane. Who would've done that?" Maggie asked, looking at Sarah.

"Reasonable conclusion when you're dating the Greek," Sarah retorted.

"The Greek?" Melanie asked.

"Victor," Maggie explained.

"Ah."

"Well, it's just as well that your sister's coming home. I want to go over some papers," Maggie said.

"Not the death papers again," Sarah groaned.

"Sorry, honey. It would only take a half-hour at the lawyers." Maggie kissed Sarah's forehead.

"We have to be the well-prepared children in case of your death, Mom," Sarah complained.

"Humor me."

"You have death papers? That's really morbid, Maggie," Melanie said.

"It makes sense for me to have a living will and my affairs in orders, with my medical conditions," Maggie explained.

"Oh, are you talking about the death papers, again?" Victor asked, re-entering the kitchen looking for juice.

"It's not uncommon for people my age to have these papers. Victor probably has them, Julie and Doug have them. It's not a big deal," Maggie said.

"Except we go over them once a year," Sarah said.

"Yes, and you know the reason. So humor me."

"Is Victor joining us?" Sarah asked. Victor choked on his juice.

"I don't know. Victor, would you like to discuss what happens in my untimely or timely death with me, my daughters and Julie and Doug?" Maggie asked cheerfully.

"Well, I know what I do would in that situation," Victor said. Maggie looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Yes and you know my thoughts on that."

"You're being ridiculous."

"How is Mom being ridiculous?" Sarah asked.

Maggie looked at Victor, with a raised eyebrow. Victor backed down.

"We're having a minor disagreement, and we'll work it out," Maggie said. Victor smiled but was dreading the meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two days later_

"Victor, your phone," Maggie murmured sleepily.

"No."

"Honey, answer your phone. Might be one of the kids." Maggie burrowed deeper into Victor's arms.

"Mmmm, right. Hello? Bo…what's wrong?" Victor turned on a light. "Wait, wait, when did she..an hour ago. Do you want me to come down? O.k. I'm on my way."

"What's going on?" Maggie asked, half-awake.

"Caroline Brady had a stroke. She's at Salem U. I need to go down there," Victor said, getting out of bed.

"Ah. O.k. Well, get dress and I'll throw together some food for you guys," Maggie said, pulling on a robe.

"Maggie—" Victor just realized how it could look to his current lover to rush down his former lover's bedside.

"It's fine. I trust you, at 3:23 a.m., aren't rushing off to cheat on me with a woman who just had a stroke. Honey, get dress," Maggie kissed Victor.

"I love you, Maggie Horton."

"You better."

Victor entered kitchen, dressed, frantically looking his wallet and keys. Maggie held them up, wordlessly.

"Thanks."

"Drive safe. Call me if you need anything. I love you," Maggie said, kissing Victor.

"I'm sorry, Maggie," Victor looked at Maggie sadly.

"It's o.k. Go."

"I love you." Victor took the bag of food and left.

* * *

"Mom? What are you doing up at five? " Melissa asked.

"Caroline Brady had a stroke."

"I'm sorry. Why does that makes you get up at five?"

"Because Victor's cell went off at three-thirty and woke me up and I haven't been able to get back to sleep," Maggie said, sleepily.

"You know if I didn't know that you and Victor shared a bed, that causal mention would've really freak me out," Melissa said.

"We won't mention that to your sister. Honey, make me coffee," Maggie demanded.

"Mom!"

"Please make me coffee. I need to go to work today, " Maggie said as Victor walked in. Maggie took one look at Victor. "What happen, sweetheart?"

"Could you…Caroline's….please…." Victor started to cry. Maggie embraced Victor, rubbing his back. Melissa looked away, uncomfortable with the couple's intimacy.

"O.k. Why don't you take a shower and I'll be right up?" Maggie said. Victor nodded numbly. Maggie softly kissed Victor.

"So you're not going to work today," Melissa said.

"No. I guess not." Maggie sighed and picked up the phone.

"Can I join you?" Maggie asked.

"It's your bed," Victor said, glumly.

"I suppose it is. Do you want company?" Maggie asked. Victor nodded.

"O.k. move over. Did Kimberly make it in?"

"Yeah."

"Victor, Caroline made her decisions a long time ago. You and Caroline made peace about some of them and the rest you just need to let go," Maggie stroke Victor's hair.

"I never forgave what she did to Daniel and Phillip," Victor admitted.

"Well, that was kind of a wash anyway. Daniel's happy when it turned out he was Parker's father and Melanie and Phillip are happy," Maggie said.

"Maggie, don't leave me," Victor pled.

"Sweetheart, I'm right here. Just close your eyes and sleep."

"Marry me…" Victor mumbled.

"Not one of your better ones," Maggie kissed Victor's forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

"Maggie," Victor murmured in his sleep, reaching for her. Finding her gone, Victor woke up and reached for his phone.

"Mom always really liked your stuffed cabbages."

* * *

Maggie smiled sadly when her phone rang. "Excuse me, Kayla. I need to take this for a sec."

Maggie stepped outside. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Chez Rogue with Kayla. They want me to cater the wake," Maggie explained.

"Oh. Are you o.k. with that?" Victor asked, cautiously.

"I'm learning after living in Salem for over thirty years, awkward situations come up. Including catering your current lover's ex-lover's wake. "

"Maggie…." Victor said, biting back a chuckle.

"Just take today and relax. There's leftovers in the fridge," Maggie said.

"O.k. The situation must be serious if you are giving me permission to eat leftovers. "

"Well, yeah, I suppose it is. Listen, I need to go," Maggie said.

"Yeah. I love you, and I'm sorry about this," Victor said.

"Me, too, sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5

"You two are quiet tonight," Julie noted. Maggie and Victor just shrugged.

"It's been a long day," Maggie said simply.

"How are the Bradys doing?"

"I don't know. Kayla was very distracted which is completely normal," Maggie said.

"I miss Grandma Caroline," Ciara said.

"I know you do, sweetie," Julie said.

"You'll always miss your grandma, Ciara. I still miss my grandma," Sarah said.

"Yep, grandmas are a good thing all around. In fact, I would like to have more grandchildren," Maggie said.

"Is being married a prerequisite for those grandchildren, Mom? Because out of the three of us, you look like the next one to get married," Melissa said, cheekily. Sarah glared at her sister.

"Has something changed?" Julie asked.

"No." Maggie said in the tone which made the subject get dropped fast.

"Well, here's to Caroline Brady, a gracious lady," Doug toasted.

"Excuse me," Maggie left the table. Victor knew not to follow her.

"Must've been hell of long day," Julie said, shooting Victor a look.

"Grandpa, Grandma said a bad word," Ciara said.

"Yes, I know. I'll punish her later."

"Promise?" Julie asked, winking at Doug.

"And I always thought Hortons were boring," Victor said mildly.

"Should we inform Victor about fiery redheads?" Melissa asked her sister.

"I've dated redheads before," Victor protested.

"Not our mother," Sarah said, glancing at the stairs, "Actually I'm going to check on her."

"Fine," Melissa shrugged, and she grinned. "Remember Mom moved rooms, Sarah."

Sarah knocked at her mother's room. Maggie came to the door, with a Jodi Picoult book in hand.

"Mom?" Sarah asked.

"Hey, baby." Maggie smiled tiredly at her daughter.

"Are you o.k.?" Sarah asked.

"Short answer, yes. Long answer, starting a new romantic relationship at my age is a bitch," Maggie laughed at Sarah's expression.

"I don't remember the last time I've heard you swear, Mom," Sarah said. Maggie invited Sarah in.

"Come over here. I'm afraid this hasn't been a good visit for either one of us," Maggie said, stroking Sarah's hair.

"I think I might've reacted badly to the idea of you dating again," Sarah said.

"Mmmm…maybe a little bit."

"You did kind of warn me that Victor was coming over to visit."

"And I did mention that he was spending the night," Maggie corrected.

"I know Mom, how do you go from Dad to Victor?"

"Sarah," Maggie said, sighing.

"I'm just curious," Sarah said.

"As people get older, they change. I loved your father. I really, really loved your father. I raised you and your sister with him. We were part of this unit, Mickey and Maggie. After he died, I discovered Maggie again. Victor's…" Maggie struggled to explain.

"You can't even explain it."

"Victor has made me feel alive again. For so long, I didn't know if I wanted to live. Now I look forward to getting up in the morning."

"Are you trying to redeem him?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, Victor's beyond redemption. He's trying to corrupt me and I might let him," Maggie smiled.

"Mom!" Sarah groaned. Maggie laughed.

"You know, one of our earliest talks was about Victor not putting me on a pedestal. Sarah, I can't tell you what's going to happen a year from now. But I love him. He loves me. Victor would do anything for me and I trust him."

"Mom, how can you trust a man who has done the things Victor has done? The man kept a woman in a coffin."

"Because he has grown and changed. Vivian in a coffin was a way to protect me and I didn't speak to him over a month. I can't tell you what you need to hear, Sarah, about my relationship. Just that I love him and you and your sister. I'll always love you," Maggie said.

"Do we have to go over your death papers?" Sarah asked, snuggling close to her mother.

"I would feel better. Would you rather have me not tell you what I want? Do you want to be surprise?"

"I would rather not think about it."

"Me, too." Maggie agreed, pulling Sarah closer.

"Maggie?" Victor asked, from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Not to interrupted but I would like to go to bed soon. Where am I sleeping tonight?" Victor asked. Maggie looked at him.

"Where would you like to sleep?" Maggie asked. Victor smiled.

"I think that's my cue. Good night, Mom. Victor." Sarah left the room.

"Hi," Maggie said.

"Hello. " Victor kissed Maggie.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all day," Maggie said.

"I know. Between Caroline and your daughters, we haven't have Victor-Maggie time. I need my Maggie time."

"You get so grumpy when you're denied your Maggie time," Maggie chuckled.

"Yeah, I do. " Victor buried his face into Maggie's neck.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?"

A snore answered her. Maggie sighed. She rolled over and tried not to think about tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning," Maggie said, finding Victor's hand with hers. Victor sighed.

"Will you come to the service with me?" Victor asked.

"I need to check on the caterers but I can go with you," Maggie said.

"Maggie, I don't know if I even want to go," Victor said.

"We'll just sit in the back," Maggie said.

"The funeral is at ten-thirty," Victor said.

"Mmmm. It's seven now," Maggie noted.

"Oh. Do you need to get up?" Victor asked.

"I do," Maggie got out of bed, "I'll take my suit and change at the restaurant. I'll meet you at the church unless you want to eat breakfast with me now…"

"I think I'll pass thanks. Maggie…" Victor said.

"Mmmm?"

"I just need this…" Victor kissed Maggie. Maggie sighed, and leaned into the kiss.

"I need to get up."

"I know."

"Later?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for being…" Victor struggled to explain.

"I know. I'm a saint." Maggie smiled.

"Yeah. I wouldn't go that far," Victor said.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

"Mom!" Melissa was surprised to see her mother awake.

"Good morning, baby. Why are you up now?" Maggie kissed her daughter.

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you awake?"

"I need to go into the restaurant to set up for the wake," Maggie explained.

"Ah. So, is Victor here?" Melissa asked carefully.

"Yes, Victor spent the night. Actually if you really want to help me, you could make sure Victor is in the shower by 9. "

"O.k., Mom, I'm trying to be really cool and accepting here but getting your current lover ready for his former lover's funeral…"

"A bit much?"

"Yeah. For right now," Melissa said.

"I might call Julie. I'll try to be home soon," Maggie said.

"O.k. I love you, Mom," Melissa said.

"I love you, too. Bye."

* * *

"Victor?" Julie knocked at the door.

"Julie?" Victor asked, confused.

"Hi. Um, it's nine. Maggie got struck at the restaurant and told me to help you get ready for the funeral. Do you need to run home?"

"No, I have suits here," Victor said.

"Can I come in?" Julie asked.

"Sure, let grab my robe."

"So you really moved in, huh?"

"Julie, Maggie has graciously allow me to keep a robe, two suits and a pair of pajamas here. I wouldn't call that moved in," Victor said.

"I will let you get ready then," Julie said.

"Thanks." Victor sighed.

* * *

"Bo, I'm sorry for your loss," Maggie murmured.

"Thank you. She went fast," Bo said. He glanced around and pulled Maggie aside.

"How's Victor?" He asked quietly.

"He's pensive and regretful, I think, more than anything. We talk some but he has shut down a lot," Maggie said.

"They loved each other. The timing just was never right there. Thank you for taking care of him," Bo said.

"It's my pleasure," Maggie said, before extending sympathies to other family members. She sat in the back pew.

Julie slipped into church pew next to Maggie.

"How's Victor?" Maggie whispered.

"Better than what I thought he would be. He has loved the woman for as long as anyone can remember and now she's gone," Julie said.

Maggie blanched.

"Sorry, darling. This must be awkward for you," Julie said.

"It's an uncomfortable situation to say the least," Maggie said.

"I can't imagine," Julie said.

"Mmm…" Maggie chose not to comment. She spotted Victor as he was giving his condolenses. "We'll get through this."

"Bo, I'm so sorry, son. She was a wonderful woman," Victor stumbled over his words.

"She was. Thank you for coming, Victor," Bo said. Victor nodded.

"Maggie's in the back," Bo offered. Victor smiled sadly and went to join his love.

"Maggie and Victor?" Kimberly asked. Bo shrugged.

"For a couple months now."

"That's interesting," Kimberly said, as they watched Maggie leaned towards Victor and whispered in his ear.

"I don't ask details, they don't offer any."

"Did Julie help you? I asked Melissa but she thought the situation was too weird," Maggie whispered.

Victor chuckled. "Yeah, that would be weird. Maggie, we don't have to stay. I saw Bo. We can leave."

"You loved her. If you want to leave, we'll leave. But, sweetheart, it's o.k. to mourn for a person you once loved."

"You're one understanding girlfriend, Maggie Horton."

Maggie leaned back against Victor. "Remember that in the future."

The funeral started and Victor let his mind wandered back to the days of Shawn, Caroline and the fish market. Of learning Bo was his son. Of being with Caroline on the Melasnew island. All the lost chances they didn't take. A sob rose in his throat.

"Honey?" Maggie's voice bought him back to the present. He almost smiled at the voice.

"I'm here." Victor kissed the redhead's hair and relaxed again.

Another redhead glanced at the couple, obvious to people around them. Sarah wondered how many times she saw her parents doing the same things. She didn't realized how much it would hurt to see her mom move on without her dad.

The funeral wrapped up but Caroline Brady remained on people's minds for a long time afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you going to the pub?" Maggie muttered to Victor.

"I thought I would skip it. Could we just go home?" Victor asked.

"Oh, honey. I need to go to make sure everything goes o.k. there. But why don't you go home and I'll meet you there?"

"How long are you going to be?" Victor asked.

"A couple hours. But afterwards, we'll talk," Maggie promised.

"O.k." Victor sighed unhappily.

"Hey, I do love you. I just need to do this thing."

"I know."

"Go and rest," Maggie suggested, "I'll join you later."

"Bye." Victor kissed her.

"Bye."

* * *

Victor put the kettle on for tea. Sarah was surprise to see him.

"So how are you?" Sarah asked.

"I've been better. You didn't go to the luncheon?"

"It was all the people who I haven't seen since Dad's funeral and I couldn't go through that," Sarah explained.

"I understand. So do you want tea?" Victor offered.

"Sure." Sarah saw how familiar Victor was in her mother's kitchen. "Victor, how much time do you spend here?"

"I don't know. We usually spend time here oppose to my house, I guess. Why?"

"You just seemed used to Mom's kitchen. I wonder how you feel spending so much time in my father's house."

Victor paused. This was a conversation that he avoided with Maggie at all cost. Now to have it with her daughter seemed even more uncomfortable.

"We spend our time here because your mother feels more comfortable here. My house isn't the most accessible to her when she's having a bad day. The way I feel about it is this is where I first fell in love with your mother. I wouldn't want to move," Victor said.

"Dad died here. He and Mom spend the last years of his life here," Sarah said.

"Yes. But the house has always felt more like Maggie's, than Maggie and Mickey's. You know we don't use the master bedroom because it was theirs. I'm trying to respect your parents' relationship, Sarah. But I do want to pursue this relationship for as long as Maggie will let me. I love your mother very much," Victor said.

"You know, when she convinced me to come home, it was to go over her estate and medical papers. Do you have any thoughts on that subject?"

"If you're asking me if I'm going to stay with her if she gets sick again, the answer is yes. Sarah, I'm here for the long haul. When the bad days happen, I take time off and I stay with her, even when she just wants to be alone. I want to marry your mother," Victor said.

"I can see how much you love her. But you need to realize Mom has serious medical issues."

Victor looked thoughtful. "I realize Maggie might end up an invalid in a bed. But, I still would want to be there with her, Sarah. If worse comes to worse, I will respect her wishes."

"Mom doesn't talk about it a lot. I forget about it until Julie calls," Sarah said.

"Sarah, your mother is fine now. We should enjoy her right now. If anything happens, I will be right there with her," Victor promised.

"Julie said you want to marry her."

"Yes. Actually, we have had many discussions about it. If or when we get married, your mother has made it very clear that she's keeping the Horton name," Victor laughed.

"That doesn't bother you. I mean, she wants to keep her house and name, what are you asking her to give up to the relationship?" Sarah was curious.

"Your mother gets stares every time we go out together. Her judgment is questioned by dating me. I know she trust me but if you ask any other Horton besides Julie and your sister, I'm the devil incarnated. I don't know why we work but we work," Victor said.

"Devil incarnated, huh?"

"Worse than the Greek," Victor smiled.

"I hate the idea of Mom dating. I still walk into places and expect Dad to be there. I don't understand how Mom can fall in love in a year after her husband died."

"Maggie still misses your Dad, Sarah. We talk about Mickey a lot. But we also talk about the future," Victor said.

"I was watching you at the funeral. You seemed like a couple," Sarah said.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Victor chuckled.

"It was just hard to watch Mom doing couples things with someone else," Sarah said.

"When she first started to realized her feelings for me, she freaked out. It took Maggie a long time to let me love her."

"Why aren't you using the master bedroom, then? You practically are living here. Why not bite the bullet and just move in?" Sarah asked.

"That's a good question," Maggie said, walking into the room.

"Mom, hi," Sarah smiled sheepishly.

"Hello, honey. My love," Maggie kissed Victor lightly.

"O.k. I really don't need to see that, Mom," Sarah complained.

"What, I can't kiss my…whatever in my own kitchen?" Maggie asked.

"What label are you using?" Melissa asked as she entered the kitchen.

"We never sat down and defined the relationship," Maggie said, rolling her eyes.

"My love," Victor smiled.

"How sappy," Sarah said, snarkily.

"But back to the bedrooms, if you want to move bedrooms, it's fine by me," Maggie said.

"Really?" Victor asked.

"It would be more practical, with the bathroom there," Maggie explained.

"It's a thought."

Sarah and Melissa exchanged looks, unsure of how to feel about the idea. Maggie tactfully dropped the subject and started dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's just weird, the thought of Mom and Victor living together," Sarah shrugged.

"Well, it is her house. And it's not like you and Melissa are living at home anymore. Actually Maggie is living alone, for once. I would feel better if she would live with someone," Julie pointed out.

"Then why don't you and Doug move in or Mom could move over here?" Sarah asked.

"Um, your mother and I have vastly different ways of keeping house and can only live together for two weeks at the most. We learned this from the vacation out west, remember? Besides, I think Maggie would resent anyone trying to move in with the ulterior motive of helping the poor disabled widow. Victor's the natural choice," Julie said.

"My father was the natural choice," Sarah muttered under her breath.

"As a rule, I'm against Mom living with zombies or corpses," Melissa quipped in response.

"Girls, this is a topic you need to talk to Maggie about," Julie said firmly.

"I don't know how to approach the topic," Sarah admitted.

Julie studied her cousins. She noted how young they were compared to her. Taking a deep breath, Julie took their hands and said,

"Maggie's fine now. But as people get older, they want to prepare for the worse. Mickey's death was so unexpected that everyone was caught off guard. We just assumed that Mickey would outlive your mom. But now the situation has changed. I think Maggie has some ideas about the future, which probably included Victor. But you two need to talk to them," Julie said.

"Fine, I'll call them," Melissa said.

* * *

"Well, it would save on gas if I move in here," Victor mused, lightly. Maggie was not amused by his tone.

"What would you do with your estate?" Maggie asked.

"Let Brady or Phillip have it. Or I could sell it," Victor said.

"With the Kiriakis mausoleum on the grounds?" Maggie pointed out, "Maybe I want to move in there."

"I can't picture you playing lady of the manor ordering Henderson around," Victor said.

"It would be fun, for a week, or two. But would you seriously be o.k. moving in here?" Maggie asked skeptically.

"I love you and I love this house. We just need to add some Greek knickknacks to make me feel at home," Victor teased.

"I'll consider letting you move in if you'll rub my feet and make me coffee."

"You drive a hard bargain, Maggie Horton."

* * *

Maggie was enjoying her coffee and a foot rub by Victor when her phone rang.

"That's not my phone," She murmured. Victor chuckled and kissed the foot lightly.

"You should answer your phone. When you don't, people tend to think we are up to something," Victor said.

"Mmm, now _that's _a good idea," Maggie smiled at Victor, before kissing him.

"Phone, Maggie," Victor said.

"Yeah. Hello?" Maggie listened for a second, "Of course, you and Sarah can come over, honey. We're just hanging out here. O.k. see you soon. "

"Maggie-Victor time's over?" Victor said, nuzzling Maggie's neck.

"For now. There will be other opportunities for more Maggie-Victor time in the future," Maggie promised.

"O.k." Victor smiled, before kissing Maggie again.

"We should knock," Sarah groaned.

"Hi," Maggie said, getting up from the couch, where she and Victor were kissing.

"Are we interrupting something?" Melissa asked.

"No, not at all. Just a Wednesday night," Maggie smiled, "Let's move to the kitchen."

"So, Julie thought we should talk to you, Mom, about…" Sarah couldn't say the words.

"My death," Maggie nodded.

"It's so unnerving to drink coffee and talk about this," Melissa said.

"Victor has some liquor in the cabinet," Maggie offered.

Sarah and Melissa looked surprised. Their father never kept liquor in the house.

"I know what you are thinking, and you should know by now if I really wanted to drink, I would buy my own bottle or drink at work. Victor never drinks in front of me and never comes home drunk. I let him keep a bottle here for his use," Maggie explained.

"If Maggie didn't want me to keep any liquor here, I wouldn't. This is still your mother's house," Victor said.

"Yeah, about that. Are you two…?" Sarah couldn't finish the sentence.

"We're discussing Victor moving in here," Maggie said calmly.

"Marriage?" Melissa fished.

Maggie looked at Victor, before laughing.

"I've been trying to get her to marry me since our third date," Victor exclaimed.

"I've been married before. I have no need to be married again. But I would like to have Victor to be there if anything happens to me. The papers will make him my medical directive, with consulting you two and Julie and Doug."

"Is your living will up to date?" Melissa asked. Sarah groaned.

"We'll do that on Monday. Sarah, I just did the rounds to the doctors last month and everything is fine. This paperwork is so that we don't get caught unprepared," Maggie explained.

"Where would we bury you?" Sarah asked.

"Next to your father in the Horton plot. Victor and I discussed this and he knows I want to be bury next to Mickey," Maggie said.

"You two don't have the most cheerful talks, do you?" Melissa said to Victor.

"Your mother isn't telling you all the things we talk about," Victor winked.

"Honey…" Maggie warned, fighting a smile. Victor kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry."

Sarah examined her mother. Maggie glowed with happiness, something that had been lacking even the last year with her late husband. Sarah blinked back tears as she realized Maggie had moved on, without Mickey.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maggie, we need to get up. We have the meeting at ten," Victor whispered to Maggie.

"It's seven. We have time," Maggie responded, kissing him.

"Really?" Victor looked intrigued.

"Let's take an hour and relax," Maggie said.

"Mmmm…." Victor kissed his lover.

"An hour…." Maggie mused.

Victor made sure the hour counted.

* * *

Melissa and Sarah looked surprised to see Doug and Julie at their father's former office.

"Why are you two here? I thought it was just us and Mom, "Melissa said.

"We're your mother's emergency contracts, although I wonder if she wants to change that," Julie mused.

"To the Greek? That's…"Sarah couldn't imagine Victor being that involved in her mother's life.

"A possibility or a probability. Sarah, Victor's my…." Maggie trailed off.

"Lover? Special Friend? Boyfriend? Non-husband?" Julie offered.

"Significant other is more dignify," Victor said.

"Because you're always so dignify?" Maggie asked, amused.

"I bet Maggie could tell us some tales," Julie teased. Maggie and Victor blushed slightly.

"Hello, all. Maggie, you look fabulous as always," Harry Linken said.

"Hello, Harry," Maggie kissed Mickey's partner on the cheek. Victor tried to ignore the jealousy in his chest.

"So what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"I need to update my living will and estate papers. I want to add Victor to my medical directive," Maggie explained.

For Sarah and Melissa, the reality seemed to sink in. Their mother and Victor were in a serious relationship, so serious that Maggie wanted him at her bedside in the hospital.

"The easiest way to accomplished that is marriage. I assume you've consider that. What about the estate? Do you want to add Victor to those papers?" Harry asked.

"See, Harry agrees with me," Victor smirked. Maggie shot him a look.

"I think Victor and I agreed that our estates will remain separate, even if we marry. But my question is about the house. If we move in, should Victor pay me a certain amount to retain equal value in the house?" Maggie asked, ignoring the surprised looks from Melissa and Sarah.

"Well, in that case, I would do that. The problem would be if you died first, the house would go to Victor and Victor's heirs," Harry said.

"Ah. Well, do you have any problem not being on the house, darling?" Maggie asked Victor.

"It's your house. I wouldn't want to live there without you. I'm fine with it going back to the Hortons," Victor said.

"Then the main thing is the living will and medical directive. As it stands Maggie choose to refuse all life extending measures. Does everyone here understand what that means?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded, with Melissa and Sarah blinking back tears.

"You know, Julie, you or Doug will have to pull the plug to coin the term. These three won't be able to," Maggie pointed out.

"I know, darling, and if it comes to that, I'll make use your wishes are carry out," Julie promised.

"Thank you. I also want to set up additional trusts for Melanie and Mia. Five thousand each," Maggie said.

"We'll set that up this week. Anything else?" Harry asked.

"No, we're good. Thank you, Harry. " Maggie felt a sense of relief.

* * *

Later that night, Sarah watched Maggie brushed her hair out.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, baby?" Maggie glanced up.

"When did you know you were in love with Victor? I feel like I missed this major part of your life and it hurts," Sarah said.

"Oh, honey. Well, let's see, when did I fell in love with Victor? He started to come over to have coffee and we talked. We began to flirt. We were on track to date until Vivian kidnapped me. It took me a long time to forgive him. Then one night, I woke up alone and the man I went to reach for wasn't Mickey. It was Victor," Maggie paused, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Maggie saw how hurt Sarah was.

"I did say I was spending time with Victor."

"There is difference between having coffee and moving in with the man, Mom," Sarah exclaimed.

"I should've told you about the dating. I told Melissa and she…."

"Melissa knew?"

Maggie closed her eyes. She cursed herself for letting that slipped.

"The point is I should've told you before I did. I'm sorry," Maggie said.

"I think I'll come home more. Make sure you do nothing else rash," Sarah said.

"You think falling in love with Victor was rash?" Maggie looked thoughtful. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Eight months after your husband died, you started dating and three months after that you might move in with Victor. It's just so fast," Sarah said.

"I know. But honey, I know what I'm doing. You're going to just have to trust me," Maggie said.

"O.k. I will."

* * *

Maggie was reading in bed when Victor came in from the bathroom.

"This is nice. Being in the master bedroom," Victor said, slipping into bed.

"Mmmm. Thank Brady and Phillip for moving the furniture again," Maggie smiled.

"Do you feel weird being here with me? It was your room with Mickey…" Victor was cut off by Maggie kissing him.

"This is my room and I want you here. Besides, Mickey would've never gone for the color purple," Maggie put her book on the side table.

"It is kind of feminine, honey," Victor said sheepishly.

Maggie glanced around the room and laughed.

"Well, we could redo it. Maybe in reds and silvers."

"I do like the color red," Victor smiled, kissing his redhead. Maggie sighed.

"So…." Maggie started to say and then stopped.

"What?" Victor prompted.

"Nothing. I just want to lay here and not do anything," Maggie said.

"Hmmm, that sounds good," Victor said, tracing random designs on Maggie's back.

"I love you," Maggie sighed.

"Not even close to the amount I love you," Victor said, holding Maggie tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe you two are leaving already. Your visits are never long enough," Maggie cried, hugging her daughters.

"Well, you could visit me in Nashville and Sarah in Haiti once in a while," Melissa pointed out.

"I do have access to a private jet now," Maggie said, her eyes twinkling at Victor.

"I'm sure we can work something out," Victor said.

"Mom, it was good to see you. I'm happy we could talk about things," Sarah said.

"Me, too, sweetheart. I love you so much," Maggie kissed her daughter.

"Mom, I love you. Please don't start dating Stefano in my absent," Melissa said, teasingly.

"I don't think Victor will let me. Sarah, make sure you stay safe."

"I will, Mom. But we really need to go," Sarah grabbed her bags. Melissa followed her sister out to the car. Maggie closed the door behind them, sighing.

"It's nice when they visit but it's also nice when they leave," Maggie said, smiling at Victor. Victor simply looked at Maggie, with a glint in his eye.

"What are you thinking?" Maggie asked, suspiciously.

"Well, two things actually. One, we're alone and well, you know what I usually think when we're alone," Victor said, ducking down for a quick kiss.

"Yes, I do," Maggie laughed. She led Victor to the couch where she snuggled in her lover's arms. "The second thing?"

"I was wondering if you want to go ring shopping today."

"I thought you already bought our rings," Maggie said, confused.

"Well, I did but I was thinking maybe you would like input. Actually I would like to have rings made," Victor said.

"We can do that?" Maggie was intrigued.

"I'm Victor Kiriakis. I can do anything, remember?"

"Anything?" Maggie asked.

Victor merely smiled and kissed Maggie.

* * *

"You just called a guy and now I'm playing with rubies. Dating you has its peaks," Maggie mused.

"It does. But you should probably stop playing. It's bad form, darling," Victor said.

"O.k. It's just fun," Maggie grinned.

"First time?" Robert asked.

"Yeah," Victor smiled indulgently.

"After looking at the design you gave me, I think I can make something suitable. I must say, Victor, your fiancé this time is a lot more subtle. It's a nice change from the ostentatious designs your fiancées usually required," Robert said.

Maggie smirked at Victor, who merely shrugged.

"We can do the ivy in silver and then filled in the rest with diamonds and rubies. Do you need an engagement ring?"

"He actually never proposes seriously. Are you going to do that?" Maggie asked.

"I propose every month. You never accept. But I assume you will eventually, right?" Victor said.

"Maybe. But honey, I don't need engagement ring. Just a wedding band is enough for me," Maggie said.

"When is the wedding?" Robert asked.

Victor looked at Maggie, who seemed surprised at the question.

"We haven't set the date yet. But I might just whisk her off to Greece one day and marry her," Victor said.

"I might let you," Maggie said.

This time Victor was surprised and grinned.

"Well, we'll call you when the rings are ready. Congratulations," Robert said.

* * *

Victor sat down in Maggie's kitchen and smiled at Maggie as she made coffee.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"I believe you agreed to marry me. I get to be happy about that," Victor said.

"You do? Well, I suppose you can be. But I want a small wedding," Maggie warned.

"Just you and me, couple dozen Hortons, my sons and grandchildren…" Victor mused.

"In Greece…." Maggie said.

"Greece?" Victor asked.

"You mentioned Greece today and the more I think about it, I just want to elope and go on a honeymoon," Maggie said.

"So when are you thinking of this vacation?" Victor asked.

"Summer in two years," Maggie said. Victor made a face.

"Two years? But I thought we would be married before that," Victor asked.

"Honey, I want to let things settle down some. The girls need time to adjust to you and I want to enjoy being engaged. But I'm saying yes," Maggie said.

"Yes, you'll marry me. I guess that's the important part," Victor said.

"Mmm-mmm. And you know we can start enjoying being engaged anytime you want," Maggie grinned.

"Like right now?"

"Like right now…" Maggie agreed, before kissing Victor.

"I think I'm going to enjoy being engaged," Victor said, as Maggie led him upstairs.

Maggie's laugh was his only answer.


End file.
